


Flying Into Your Arms

by Serenade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage for PR Reasons, Falling In Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: Valkyrie proposes to Jane. Everything else comes after.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Jane Foster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Flying Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



"I have a proposition for you," Valkyrie said. "Well, a proposal, really."

"Yes?" Jane said, leaning forward across the table. Intrigued.

Dark eyes flashed amusement. "Better let me ask the question first."

It was not the question Jane expected.

The rain was coming down hard, splashing against the tall windows of the observation lounge. They were not the last people left in the conference centre, but most of the others had gravitated to the bar. Valkyrie had caught her after the final session. Falling into conversation had felt completely natural.

"Why me?" Jane protested. "Shouldn't a queen be from royalty or something? Not some ordinary person?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "I am up to my ears with royalty. Half a dozen noble families hinting loudly I should pick an alliance with them." She spun a coaster with a finger. "It's a sign we're settled in, all the old politics coming up again."

"I don't even know what the Queen of Asgard is supposed to do." Jane remembered Frigga's kindness and bravery. She had saved Jane's life at the cost of her own.

"New Asgard," Valkyrie said. "Queen of New Asgard. It's not exactly the same. We're all figuring it out as we go. I wasn't born to the throne any more than you were. I was the one standing guard at the door, trying not to look bored."

A modest understatement. Jane knew the Valkyries had been far more than ceremonial guards keeping order at council meetings or royal banquets. They had been elite warriors, legendary even. Right now, Valkyrie looked tired but hopeful, shoulders squared with a kind of dogged determination.

Jane decided in that moment. "Okay."

"Okay?" Valkyrie asked, carefully.

"I mean, yes. I accept the position. The proposal." She should have said _I'll think about it._ She should have said, _I can't possibly._ But what she said was, "I'll be Queen of New Asgard and help you."

The cautious expression on Valkyrie's face became a widening smile of relief and pleasure. "Thank the gods." She kissed Jane on the hand. "It's an honour to have you by my side."

It was just a moment, light as a butterfly, but it left an imprint on her skin and memory.

#

"We'll have to say it was a secret betrothal of long standing," Valkyrie said. "It wouldn't do for anyone to think..." She trailed off.

"That you proposed to the first woman you could think of?" Jane teased. "We can't have that."

A marriage of convenience. Not the worst thing in the world. The Asgardians had travelled so far and lost so much. After the chaos and destruction of the past few years, they could use some peace and stability. Jane itched with curiosity to see what became of them, and now she could see that up close. She could be a part of it. They were people she knew and liked, but it still felt like opening a door into another world.

"So," Jane said, thoughtfully, "if a woman can be King, can a man ever be Queen?"

Valkyrie quirked a smile. "They generally prefer to be called Prince Consort."

"Prince Consort," Jane repeated. "So I'm Queen Consort?"

"No. You would be Queen in your own right. If anything ever happens to me, you'll have to take over."

Jane thought she must have misheard. "You can't mean that."

"I'm deadly serious." She looked deadly serious.

"I'm not even from Asgard. I'm from Earth."

Valkyrie shrugged. "The last few generations of Asgardian royalty haven't done that great. War, bloodshed, treachery. Maybe we need something new."

#

Weddings were something that happened to other people.

They had never loomed large for Jane, among all her ambitions. A vague kind of daydream, pleasant but fuzzy. As for royal weddings, her only experience of them was what she saw on TV, all pomp and pageantry. But this was a simple ceremony, on a windswept beach at the edge of the water, surrounded by the people of New Asgard. Starting from opposite directions, Jane and Valkyrie walked towards the pavilion, meeting beneath its silken banners.

Jane's heart skipped a beat. Under the bright sun, Valkyrie looked resplendent in her armour, draped in a blue cloak that billowed dramatically in the wind. When she caught sight of Jane, in the russet and gold velvet dress, she looked stunned for a moment. Then she gave Jane a reassuring nod. Jane nodded back, hoping she didn't have a silly smile on her face.

There were the words of the ritual to be spoken, but most of that was read by the loremaster who acted as celebrant. The question itself was simple.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, from this day forward, until the end of days?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I declare you wed." Any follow up words about kissing the bride were drowned out by the huge cheer from the assembled crowd.

Nonetheless, Valkyrie turned to her, smiling, a genuine smile that crinkled her eyes. It was so different from her usual expression that Jane was enchanted. She didn't notice for moments that Valkyrie was leaning closer. _Oh._

She leaned forward too, eyes fluttering shut as their lips met. Warm and soft, tasting of honey. Their hands were still joined. Jane held tight. _We've got this._

If she thought the cheering was loud before, it turned into a joyous roar.

#

The wedding banquet was a feast, with many toasts to the health of the newlyweds. When they finally escaped to the King's chambers, it was past midnight.

Valkyrie had changed out of her armour into a formal uniform for the banquet, and now she slipped into a casual tunic and trousers. Jane switched from dress to pyjamas, combing little white flowers out of her hair. Someone had got a fire going in the hearth. They threw themselves down on the thick rug in front of it, both exhausted. There was only the crackling of the flames, and the gentle warmth they spread.

"The Queen has her own chambers. But it's customary, on the wedding night, to spend it together. We don't have to--" Valkyrie made a vague gesture that nonetheless seemed quite universal. "You can sleep, or read, or whatever."

"I'd rather talk." Jane curled her arms around her knees. "Tell me about yourself. What was it like growing up in Asgard?" It was a first date question, not a wedding night question. They were doing this all backwards. But she didn't mind.

#

The news got out to the wider world. Of course it did. Everyone wanted interviews about their surprise marriage. PR was a double edged sword. Jane was good at talking to reporters. Valkyrie tended to be far too blunt. Her straight talking had its appeal, Jane thought, but diplomacy was sometimes called for.

"Sorry I dragged you into this," Valkyrie said, after the fifth call of the day. She looked hunted. She was trying to sort out a dispute between two families about fishing rights, and they were both fielding talk show requests instead.

Jane shook her head. "This is why I did this, right? Why I'm here. So you don't have to face the cameras alone."

"I'm not afraid of the cameras," Valkyrie said darkly. "I'm afraid of what I'll do to the cameras."

Jane had expected that she would be asked questions about the marriage when she was giving interviews about her work. She hoped it wouldn't overshadow everything else, but she was used to it. She had certainly been asked a lot about Thor in the past. She knew how to deflect awkward questions and give satisfying answers.

Jane hadn't realised this would be seen as a diplomatic marriage. A marriage alliance tying the Asgardians more closely to Earth. "It's not like I'm royalty or anything! I'm just a working scientist."

The reporter smiled indulgently. "You're a Nobel Prize winning astrophysicist. Highly esteemed by the international community."

"I just want to do my job and help people."

"You're a wonderful role model." The reporter smiled. "Tell us how you two met. Was it love at first sight?"

"Uh," Jane said, thinking rapidly. "It was on a visit to Norway…"

It was funny how your view of people changed. Valkyrie had been a legendary figure. Now she was the person who put too much honey on her bread and fell asleep on Jane's knees when she was reading at night.

#

On fine nights they went stargazing, riding the pegasus together up to the highest part of the cliffs. Jane was thinking about setting up a mobile observatory there. She travelled between New Asgard and London all the time, and some of her work could be done anywhere. But somewhere along the way, she had started thinking of this place as coming home.

Jane had always dreamed bold dreams, standing on the earth, looking up at the sky. She wanted to chase the storm, dive into the vortex, and climb the bridge to the stars. Valkyrie could have been one of those stars, shining bright, faster than a comet. The world was bigger than Jane knew.

"Listen," Valkyrie said to Jane. "I'm faking it all too. I wasn't meant to be King. I'm figuring it out as I go."

"You already ran this community for five years, when you were taking on the load for Thor."

"Yeah, but my name wasn't over the door then. I could get things done behind the scenes, not shake hands and smile at people who want something from me. And it was--temporary. This is a commitment for life."

"Oh," Jane said. Was Valkyrie that concerned about legitimacy? She seemed so confident much of the time, but the swagger she wore was like a kind of armour. Jane nudged her gently in the side. "You're good at this. And you're not alone. We're in this together, remember?" She took a deep breath. "I don't want to be fake married anymore."

"Yeah?" Valkyrie said. She did not mistake her meaning, but she waited for the answer.

"Yeah," Jane said, taking her hand. "I want to do this for real."

In a hoarse voice, Valkyrie said, "I want to do this for real too."

Jane slid her arms around Valkyrie, feeling the muscles of her back through her shirt. She closed her eyes as their mouths met, deep and passionate. This kiss was not like the others. It felt like flying.


End file.
